Ninjas and Students and Randomness Oh My!
by lina kazamike
Summary: REEEEAAALLLY random story that i came up with. rated for swearing. Kaiekae is my own creation. And by the way...once yo read the cast list I DON'T THINK THAT MUCH OF MYSELF! IT JUST ADDS TO THE STORYLINE!
1. Cast

**Ninjas and Students and Randomness oh my!**

**Cast**

Naruto Uzumaki: annoying guy

likes: getting on everybody's last nerves

Sakura Haruno: sasuke fangirl

likes: sasuke

Sasuke Uchiha: bad boy

likes: putting naruto down, me :)

Ino Yamanaka: prep

likes: sasuke, putting everybody down, pink, purple, make-up, boys, preppy-stuff

Rock Lee: bug eyed creep

likes: girls, Me

Hinata Hyuga: quiet girl

likes: naruto .

Neji Hyuga: genius

likes: books, training, Tenten, Me

Tenten: hyper girl

likes: neji, propel water

Kabuto Yakushi: smartass

likes: books, correcting people

Temari: sister

likes: calling gaara "baby brothah"

Gaara of the Desert: psycho

likes: me :D?????

Orochimaru: snakey dude

likes: snakes?????

Kankuro: "batman"

likes: being a goof, girls, me XD

Haku: dude looks like a lady

likes?????

Shikamaru Nara: guy under stress

likes: loafing around

Shino Aburame: bug guy

likes?????

Kisame Hoshigake: "fish stick"

likes: donut sticks (i know that was random. DEAL WITH IT!!!), me?????

Itachi Uchiha: "pretty boy"

likes: staring at himself in the mirror

Jiraiya: perverted old fart

likes: being a perv, DO I **_LOOK_** LIKE I KNOW????

Konahamaru: bored little kid

likes: having fun

Zaku Abume: goofball

likes: cracking jokes (which is also jeffery's job)

Kakashi Hatake: sensei

likes: his book

Iruka Umino: other sensei

likes: none ya

Kiba Inuzuka: "puppy"

likes: me

Zabuza Momochi: creepo

likes?????

Hayate Gekkou: chunnin exam guy

likes: being left the hll alone, me (Me: OH FER THE KAZEKAGE'S SAKE!!!)

Ebisu: killjoy

likes: peace and quiet

Anko Mitarashi: yeller

likes: see the above stated

Ibiki Morino: "scarface"

likes?????

Gai: OTHER other sensei

likes: taijutsu

Tsunade: mother figure/babysitter/person who takes care of all of us

likes: when we're good instead of being trouble-makers

Kurenai Yuushi: worrier

likes: when we're okay

Me: author

likes: seventeen guys on this blasted show XD

Alex Baker: blank minded guy

likes: jessica, remembering what we were "ta'm'bout"

Jeffery Nichols: joke cracker

likes: cracking jokes, yo mamma jokes

Jessica Thompson: idea person

likes: alex

Lans Manazuko/narrator: narrator/temporary character

likes: temari, narrating

A/N: cccccooooooooommmmmmmeeeeennnnnnnnnntttttt!!!!


	2. Flashbacks

Chapter #1: flashbacks

The story begins...

Me: KISAME!! you fishstick! where the HAYELL are you?!

Kisame: from directly behind me right here...

Me: oh, sorry Kisame...

Kisame: 's'a'ight.

Kurenai: Kaiekae? Kisame? are you two okay?

Me: yeah we are Kurenai.

Kisame: we coo'

Me: HEY SANDMAN!

Gaara: pops up WHASSAP?!

Kisame: WHASSAP?!

Me: WHASSAP?!

Kankuro: pops up WHAAAAAASSSUUUUUUUUUUUUP?!?!

Kabuto: THEEEEE SSSSSKYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

Me: SMAAAAARTAAAAAAASS!!!!!

Ebisu: pops up hey! you five! stop that yelling!poofs out

Kankuro: damn killjoy.

Ebisu: pops up yet again i heard that you little snot! and you and Kaiekae had better watch your mouths!poofs out again

Gaara: throws a couch cushion at Kankuro

Kankuro: gets hit in the head by the cushion HEY!

Kabuto: hay is for horses!

Me: shut up smartalec!

Gaara: throws the other cushion at Kisame

Kisame: gets hit in the head by the cushion OY!

Me: kinda reminds you of when we was little huh Gaara?

Gaara: yeah...

FLASHBACK TIME!!!

_4 year old Gaara walked in with a bunch of pillows in his arms._

_"Put 'em here Gaara." I ordered._

_"Yes Ms Bossy."_

_"Shush up you."_

_Gaara dropped the pillows on the floor and we went to our work. Stacking pillows, making sure we have enough room for ourselves._

_"Okay. Now... we gotta make a sign." I said._

_"Sign? How come?"_

_"So people know it's ours. Do you want someone saying all our hard work is theirs and then they get chocolate muffins for it?"_

_"No! I want the chocolate muffins!"_

_"Alright! To the paper and markers!"_

_"My daddy has some in his study!"_

_"To your daddy's study!"_

_That's when Gaara and I set out for our journey to the room at the end of the hallway. A small little hand knocked on the door._

_Knock! Knock!_

_The Kazekage opened the door. "What is it?"_

_"Daddy! We need markers and paper!"_

_"For what?"_

_"Chocolate muffins!"_

_The Kazekage looked at his son in a weird way. Then, he gave in. "Hold on."_

_Gaara and I jumped up and down at the thought of chocolate muffins. The Kazkeage came back with Gaara's markers and some paper._

_"Thank you daddy!"_

_Gaara and I ran back into the livingroom and started coloring a sign. Gaara did the words and I drew the picture._

_Gaara wrote:_

_"No pepols laod. Ony Gaara and Kaiekae and Yashmru and Dade cn. No Mari or Kuro cuz thay dum. An Maow-maow cuz he a kitte."_

_Gaara... didn't really know how to spell all that well._

_I drew flowers and kitties because at the time, the sand family had a kitty named Maow-maow._

_"Yay!" I said when we were done._

_Gaara put the sign on the pillows and we crawled in. It was dark and there wasn't very much room._

_From the outside, our eyes were the only thing anyone could see. They shifted left to right._

_Kankuro walked by and I jumped out, pinning him to the ground._

_"Came to steal our chocolate muffins, eh? Well it's not gonna work." I said. Kankuro looked at me in a weird way._

_"What?!"_

_"The chocolate muffins are ours!"_

_"What are you talking about?!"_

_"Can you not read the sign?!" I said, pointing to the sign._

_"No I cannot!"_

_"Stupid-head..."_

end flashback

Me Gaara and Kankuro: ah, meeeemooooriiiiies...

Kabuto and Kisame: oooookaaaayyy then...

five hours later...

Me: sigh no ideas yet fishstick.

Kisame: me neither...

six MORE hours later, it's currently three twenty in the morning, the two are bored as hell, and still idealess for a comic...

Me: anything yet fishstick?

Kisame: nuh-uh.

Me: sheeyt.

Kisame: maybe we should think OUTSIDE the box!

Me: kay.

Kisame and Kaiekae step out of a now visible box that the desk is in

one hour later...

Kisame: i got nuttin' walks off

Me: me neither... follows Kisame

back in the living room...

Me: whats up mah' peoples?!

Kabuto: the sky, the ceiling, the roof, etcetera. and "peoples" is improper english.

Me: SMARTASS!!!

Anko: didn't Ebisu already warn you!? watch your mouth young lady!!

Kisame: shut up you fckin' yeller!

All: akward silence

Anko: KISAME!!! DID YOU JUST SAY THE "F" WORD?!?!

Naruto: "yeller"?

Gaara: no she talking about "fck" we're to young to say fck you fckin' idiot!!

Anko: GAARA!!

Sasuke: why the fck not?

Anko: SASUKE!!

Lee: dude you just said fck too!

Anko: LEE!!

Shikamaru: what the fck?

Anko: SHIKAMARU!!

Itachi: well it's not like it's hurting any one! fck fckety fck fck fck!

All: awkward silence

Anko: HOW WOULD YOU LIKE FOR ME AND EBISU TO TELL ALL OF YOUR PARENTS!?!?!

All: meep...shuts up


	3. The Store

**Chapter#2 the store **

the next day, everyone's parents are out and the babysitters need groceries...they send the kids for them...

Gaara: 'kay le'ss'e here..."page one: milk, eggs, cheese, blah, blah, blah. page two: paper towels, bandaids, blah, blah, blah, blah, bleeeeh. page three...there's only one...man it's hard to read Kaiekae's writing...T...A...M...finds out what it says and looks horrified TAMPONS?!

Kisame: Konahamaru, me, you, Kankuro, and Kabuto, page one, mad cool!

right...back with Kisame, Konahamaru, Kabuto, and Kankuro...

note JEBUS CRIPES! that is one ASS-TON of K-names!

Kisame: whoa, Gaara's one to talk! his handwriting totally BITES! "groceries" looks like "grocones!"

Kankuro: hurr, grocones. that's spanish for **_BALLS._**

Kabuto: that's 'cajones' **_DUMBASS._**

Konahamaru: ...Kabuto, how do YOU know that?!

Kisame: we'll tell you when your older, little dude. anime sweatdrop

with Gaara...

Gaara: oh, god, strike me dead where i stand...

ehrm riiiight...let's just go straight to the paying line...

Gaara: one word out of you guys and i let Anko have her yelling way with you.

All: ...meep...

Cashier: oh my god! your a guy and you're buying tampons!!

an echo of the word "tampons" goes through out the store

Gaara: eye twitch

Konahamaru: Gaara? are you okay?

Gaara: goes insane for a moment YES! TAMPONS! I, GAARA, THE BOY WHO HOLDS THE ALL POWERFUL DEMON SHUKAKU SEALED INSIDE OF HIS BODY, IS BUYING **_TAMPONS!!! _**LITTLE THINGS THAT KAIEKAE WANTS STUCK IN HER UNMENTIONABLES FOR NO REASON I AND MY Y-CHROMOSOMES CAN POSSIBLY COMPREHEND. **_TAMPONS._** LET'S SAY IT SOME MORE! TAMPONS TAMPONS TAMPONS TAMPONS **_TAMPONS!_** TAAAAAMMMMPOOOOONNNSSS!!!

ooooookaaaaaaaay... let's just pretend that neeeeeever happened shall we? back at the house...

Gaara: i am NEVER gonna go to the store again...

Lee: pops up hi guys! what happened?

Me: pops up thanks for buying my tampons Gaara! kisses Gaara on the cheek

Gaara: blushes homona...faints

All male characters who like me: NO FAIR!!!

note those guys would be Lee, Kabuto, Kiba, Itachi, Kankuro, Sasuke, Neji, Kisame, and Zaku, with the exeption of Gaara because he's out cold. okay? Okay.


	4. RANDOMNESS DAY!

Chapter#3 randomness day!

the next day...GOOD GOD WHERE DO THESE PARENTS GO?!?!

Me: where ever i want them to go for the sake of the story so ha!

Me: what do you wanna do?

Kisame: i dun'no what do you wanna do?

Me: i dun'no what do you wanna do?

Kisame: i dun'no what do you wanna do?

Me: let's not start that again.

Kisame: good call.

Konahamaru: i'm so bored i could...passes out

Ebisu: takes Konahamaru and puts him into bed

Me: wanna say random quotes at random settings?

Kisame: settings?

Me: as in, where we would say it.

Kisame: sure.

so then Kisame and Kaiekae get the rest of the kids that were there and proceed to start goofing off with this game...

Me: okay! me first! at and amusment park with friends i'd say "we are the knights of the square table... huzzah!"

All: laughs

Itachi: at the nearby McDoodles i'd say "aye no, I've lost me nuggets!"

All: WTF?

Jessica: well one time i entered a classroom and said "hello, my fellow learners! what's on the agenda today? are we to learn about something that will not help us in anyway in the future? yay!"

Me: i remember that!

Jeffery: me too!

Alex: uh...what were we ta'm'bout

Me: never mind. your turn Kankuro.

Kankuro: in utter silence, "i want PICKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura: oh my god, that was so random... any who, on my first date with Sasuke i said "please don't think i'm crazy... i'm not, i swear it! my last boyfriend... well it's not my fault if he ran into my knife... eleven times..."

Sasuke: i remember that...shivers any ways... on the front of a cruise ship "i'm prince of the penguins!"

All: psses pants laughing

Naruto: walking into a wall, or conveiniantly placed pole "who put this here? i intend to write a very, strongly worded letter..."

Kisame: to break the ice while talking to someone new "the ninja penguin warriors came into my freezer while I was looking for my socks and told me that the purple leprechauns from Venus were planning on stealing my toothpicks and planting them in Antartica to end world hunger. then a giant octopus came and dyed my hair and said if I wanted chocolate I should play hopscotch with Santa at my family reunion but I had already made plans with Willy Wonka to go sky diving at Pizza Hut so I had to say 'Sorry mate but my banana has turned into a blue fleece blanket and I have to walk my dog's biscuit.'"

All: busts a gut

Neji: in the middle of a test "by Jove, I think I've got it Watson!"

Hinata: um...i...don't have one...

Me: that's okay Hinata.

can i do one?

Me: g'e'head!

when confronting a bully "Go home and shave your giant head of smell with your bad self!" at the nearby McDoodles "THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING!!!!!" at random "HI!" "And suicide is painless!" "I think I need a hug!" "WHOO! Do it again!" "I ate a flower!" "Holy cheese and macaroni!" " YES I SHALL VANQUISH C.V.S.!!!...Once i look up 'vanquish' in the dictionary..." "What is thy great plan oh shadow-walking tactician?" and "Oh my Giddy Gold Granny Panties!"

All: ROTFLWAFFLES

was it really THAT FUNNY?

Temari: cha narrator dude!

oh...well i guess i should transport myself into the story and have an animated narrator take over for me.

the narrator then changes himself into a character and changes his name to lans...

Lans: pops up in the room yo!

Kabuto: mamma is so big she played pool with the planets!

All: SMART-ALEC!!!

Temari: so, you're Lans right?

Lans: blushes um...yeah...Kaiekae?

Me: yah?

Lans: c'mere for a sec'.

Me: 'kay.

once outside the room lans and kaiekae begin to talk...

Me: so...wha'd'y'a want?

Lans: Temari...

Me: what about her?

Lans: she's...B.E.A.U.tiful!

Me: oh f'er cryin' out loud!

Lans: i'm sorry but i can't HELP it!

Temari: pokes her head out the door heey? wha's goin' oon out heere?

Lans: looks at his watch oh...heh heh...look at the time...igottabeattheplacewiththepeopleatthethingiebye!

and Lans changes himself once more to be the narrator of this fic and casts a spell so nobody remembers him...aw sht there goes my job...

YEAH BABY IT IS **_GOOD _**TO BE BACK!!!


	5. Karaoke

**chapter#4 karaoke **

Me: karaoke anyone?

All: YAY!!!!!

so they proceed to Kaiekae's room where she gets here karaoke machine and ZILLIONS of C.D.s...

Me: 'kay who first?

Kisame: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Me: song please.

Kisame: I'm Blue by Eiffel 65.

Me: puts song in machine

Kisame: yo listen up here's a story.  
about a little guy that lives in a blue world.  
and all day and all night and everything he sees.  
is just blue like him inside and outside.  
blue his house with a blue little window.  
and a blue corvette.  
and everything is blue for him and hisself.  
and everybody around.  
'cuz he ain't got nobody to listen to. i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i have a blue house with a blue window.  
blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
i have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
blue are the people here that walk around,  
blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
blue are the words I say and what I think.  
blue are the feelings that live inside me. i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i have a blue house with a blue window.  
blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
i have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
blue are the people here that walk around,  
blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
blue are the words I say and what I think.  
blue are the feelings that live inside me. i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die inside and outside blue his house  
with the blue little window and a blue corvette  
and everything is blue for him and hisself  
and everybody around cause he aint got  
nobody to listen to i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

All: cheers

Me: my turn puts a song in the machine

Kisame: what is it?

Me: you'll see.

Kisame: nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!

Me: shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata wo  
what else can I do besides avenge you?  
namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumete ita afureru kanashimi wa kese nai kizuato ni  
wasure wa shinai to chikatta oreta tsubasa wo habatakase  
subete wo keshsite mise you  
itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru  
saigo no kane ga nari yamu made you told me live as if you were to die tomorrow  
feel as if you were to be reborn now  
face as if you were to live forever furueru yubi de akai namida wo nazotta  
i had nothing to lose, nothing to lose  
hakanai omoide ga yami ni ochite yuku saigo no hohoemi ga ukandewa kieru  
nukumori dake wo nokoshite yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
ima no bokuha iyase nai  
hateshi naku tsuduku tatakai ni  
kono mi wo subete sasageru dake itsuka wa kono sora ni daremo ga kaeru kara  
wakare no kotoba wa ira nai  
make it up oreta tsubasa wo habatakase  
subete wo keshite mise you  
itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru  
saigo no kane ga nari yamu made yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
ima no bokuha iyase nai  
hateshi naku tsuduku tatakai ni  
kono mi wo subete sasageru dake REDEMPTION...REDEMPTION...

All: cheers out the whazzoo

Kisame: oh it was Redemption...kewl. Gackt. sweeeeet...

Me: thanks!kisses Kisame on the cheek

Kisame: heh heh heh heh heh...faints

Me: what'd i do?

Girls: he LIKES you ya' DUNCE!

If you didn't know that you're not reading the same fic the rest of us are!!!

Me: o...kay...?

Other Guys Who Like Me: heee's not the oooonly ooooonn!


	6. School

A/N: i'm gonna be using dashes to replace the little star thingies because i don't have the time to re-do them and the narrator is now in parenthesis because it's originally in a different font and i can't change the font on this site...

(so now it's the first day of school for the ninjas. And no not ninja school actual SCHOOL...)

Kisame: aw f-ck! Why does school have to come so eeeaaarrllllyyy???

All: SHUT THE F-CK UP!!

Kisame: ...meep...

Gaara: i hate it too...-pouts-

Shikamaru: me three...what a DRAG...

Kaiekae: not you too!-sigh- i have TONS of buddies there who i KNOW will LOVE you guys!

Ino: more boys to adore me? like. oh. my. god. that is. like. totally rad!

Sasuke: wow i didn't know any guys DID like you...

Ino: -preppy gasp- you are like. so. hurtful.

Sasuke: don't care. Prep. i HATE preps.

Ino: -cries-

Kaiekae: what a WIMP.

(At a school with a sign marked HMS...)

Kaiekae: here we are guys! HMS.

Kisame: i don't care. school sucks.

Kaiekae: whatever. You GOTTA meet my buddies!

Jessica: HEY!

Kaiekae: yeah?

Alex: what about me, Jeffery, and Jessica? aren't WE your buddies?

Kaiekae: but we already know you guys. i'm talking about the ones i met over summer vacation.

Kisame: am i being replaced?!

Kaiekae: no Kisame!

Kisame: oh...good...

Kaiekae: well? let's go!

(once in the school the group is as follows: Kaiekae, Kisame, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Kabuto, Jessica, Jeffery, Alex, Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Itachi, Lee, Shino, Tenten, and Zaku. Akamaru is left at Kiba's house and Konahamaru is at elementary school.)

Kaiekae: well, meet my other buddies! Javon.

Javon: sup?

Kaiekae: Rickey.

Rickey: Hey.

Kaiekae: Nala.

Nala: Hi.

Kaiekae: and Austin.

Austin: DAMN YOU ALL!!!

Ninjas Except Gaara: -backs slowly away from the psycho cup of banana and chocolate pudding-

A/N: My buddy Austin really does say "DAMN YOU ALL!!!" a lot. Explaination to the pudding cup joke: he is a natural brunette. He dyed the top of his hair blonde. He is therefore reffered to as The-Psycho-Banana-And-Chocolate-Pudding-Cup...And for a random note Javon called Rickey Lumpy-Grits once. He also reffers to him as Butter-Grits. And no I DO NOT know why he did that but it was funny so it kinda stuck, so if you see the names: Psycho-Banana-And-Chocolate-Pudding-Cup, Lumpy-Grits, or Butter-Grits, YOU KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN! By the way, I'm gonna start capitalizing more often then I do, and sorry but this one was short...


	7. Procrastination at school

A/N: Okay...I'm getting really bored now and I really need something to do so I'm just gonna type, type, type...I'm gonna start calling what used to be "Me" as "Kaiekae" now...I also have a forum so be sure to check it out!

Gaara: I think I'm gonna like you Austin...A fellow psycho...

Kaiekae: GAARA! DEMMIT! YOU TWO CAN'T START GETTING TOGETHER AS BUDDIES--without me!

Gaara: Even MORE insanity...I LIKE it...

Kaiekae: -under breath cukoo whistle-

Kisame: Dude...He has ears like a friggin CAT. He can hear you ANYWHERE no matter HOW quiet you say it.

Javon: So...What now Lumpy Grits?

Rickey: You stopping calling me Lumpy Grits...

Javon: Okay. Butter Grits...That's final! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Austin: Do you think HE should join the insanity crew Gaara?

Gaara: Hm...Okay...

(The shcool bell rings and it's time to go to class. In first period History...)

Mrs. Rogers: Blah blah blah blah yak yak yak yadda yadda dribble dribble dribble

Kisame: -snoring-

Kaiekae: Kisa.

Kisame: -still snoring-

Kaiekae: K-Mart.

Kisame: -still snoring-

Kaiekae: FISHSTICK.

Kisame: -still snoring-

Kaiekae: -pokes kisame from under the desk-

Kisame: -wakes up- 1942!!

Mrs. Rogers: Yes Kisame! insert boring event here happened in 1942!

Kisame: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey...I know history class when I'm asleep!

Austin and Gaara: -passing notes-

(Next class...In second period science class...)

The Nutty Professsor: And now you see class...THAT is how you transmogrify a hamster into a lizard, make it grow, and make it bite your head off. Now excuse me while I die over here in the closet...

Kaiekae: That was NOT our science teacher!

Kisame: Yeah...When do we dissect frogs?

Nala: When we're in the seventh grade.

Kisame: Aw crap...

Kaiekae: Well I dissected owl pellets in the sixth grade.

Kisame: Was it fun?

Kaiekae: HELL yeah!!

Kiba: Well personally I can't wait until gym class.

Kaiekae: But we don't HAVE gym...We have health...

Kiba: Shoot...

Mrs. Wilson: -comes in- Sorry I'm late...Traffic...

(Next class...In third period English Language Arts class...)

Mrs. Lawson: Blah blah blah blah yak yak yak yadda yadda dribble dribble dribble!

Itachi: I'm too sexy for my shirt...Too sexy for my shirt...So sexy it huuuuuurrrts...

Kisame: I do NOT know him...

Gaara: I'M bored...

Austin: I'M ALWAYS bored...

Hinata: ...

Neji: Oh...What wonderful knowledge! -takes notes-

(Next class...In Fifth period math class...Waaaaaaaaait a sec...WHY did you skip fourth period?

Kaiekae: Read the f-cking script!

Oh...It's lunch...Nevermind...Anywho, In Fifth period math class...)

Kaiekae: -Asleep-

A/N: Sorry math fans...I HATE math...But this one was a little short...The reason being: I can't really write an interesting fanfic that has to do with school...


	8. Deidara and Tobi

A/N: I'm really getting bored nowadays and I've been comcerned with forums alot sooo...yeah...also...if you go to the forums or read my fanfics please spread the word cuz I wanna tell people about my buddies and my favorite authors...Anywho...On with thia random fic...

(So the group of insane students made their ways to the class room...the seventh period health classroom to be exact...)

Mr. Crago: wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah...

(A/N: That's from Charlie Brown...The teacher always says that...lol.)

Kisame: -Twitch twitch-

Kaiekae: Kisa...

Kisame: Huh? -blushes-

Kaikeae: Doooon't even think about it...

Kisame: Demmit...

Temari: Shaddap.

Kisame: MAKE us!

Temari: Super Toilet.

Kisame: I'm not Cosmo...

Temari: ...Tobi?

Tobi: HI! IHADCOFFEE! (HI! I HAD COFFEE!)

Deidara: TOBI SHUT UP!

Tobi: BUTDEIDARAI'MSOBOREDCUZIHAVENOTHINGTODOCUZTHISISJUSTASTUPIDHEALTHCLASSROOM! HHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUGGGG MMMMMMEEEEEE!!!! (BUT DEIDARA I'M SO BORED CUZ I HAVE NOTHING TO DO CUZ THIS IS JUST A STUPID HEALTH CLASSROOM!)

Deidara: SHUT UP TOBI!!!

Itachi: HUGS!

Tobi and Itachi: -Hugs-

Kisame: GROUP HUG! -Hugs Kaiekae, Itachi, Tobi, and a very unwilling deidara-

Kaiekae: Dei?

Deidara: Kai?

Kaiekae: Wanna kill Tobi and Kisame?

Deidara: Yeah...I get Tobi. YOU kill Kisame.

Kaiekae: Yeah...Dei?

Deidara: Yes?

Kaiekae: Slow and miserable or quick and painless?

Deidara: Slow and miserable.

Kaiekae: Dei?

Deidara: Yes?

Kaiekae: Torture or actual killing?

Deidara: Torture.

Kaiekae: Yeah...By the way...nice shirt...-reading Deidara's shirt- I like pie...-talking- Ha ha! funny!

(On the bus...)

Deidara: I CALL THE BACK SEAT!!!

Kaiekae: I CALL THE SEAT NEXT TO DEIDARA!!!

Tobi: I CALL THE OTHER BACK SEAT!!!

Kisame: I CALL THE SEAT NEXT TO TOBI!!!

Gaara and Austin: THIS SEAT IS RESERVED YOU S.O.B.S!!!

Temari: Hey Nala. Like the shirt.

Nala: Yeah? I wore this shirt for twin day and Kaiekae wore the same shirt in blue.

Temari: Do you have it in purple?

Nala: No. Sorry.

Temari: Crap...

Deidara: -sarcastically- Hey Kaikai...Wanna make out?

Kaiekae: -sarcastically- Yeah Deidei...

Deidara: -busts out laughing-

Kaiekae: -busts out laughing too-

Diedara: Deidei...haaaaaaaaaa...

Kaiekae: Yeah...Kaikai...whoooo...

Tobi: Hey Kisame?

Kisame: Yah?

Tobi: Wii.

Kisame: Whee?

Tobi: No. Not "whee." Wii.

Kisame: Wii?

Tobi: Yeah.

Kisame: What's wii?

Tobi: The Nintendo Wii.

Kisame: Oh...That...What about it?

Tobi: It's the Wii...

Kisame: -lol-

Tobi: -lmfao-

Gaara: Hey Austin?

Austin: Cha? (Yeah?)

Gaara: Whaddo we do now?

Austin: Dunno...

Kiba: AWROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Everybody: -stars at Kiba in a disturbed way-

Kiba: What?

Neji and Kabuto: -reading a book on physics-

Hinata: -blushing because she's sitting next to Naruto-

A/N: Okay...I know this is getting REALLY random and some of you might not wanna read it cuz it has to do with school right now but it's supposed to be random and I have nothing better to do...anyways...R&R...go to the forums...yadda, yadda, yadda...


	9. The Akatsuki's Sleepover

Sasori: I say we start this get-together with creepy stories like the good old days.

Kaiekae: Sure! You go first.

Sasori: Okay. There was a girl, let's call her Cindy, who had lost her parents some years before and came to live with her Garndmother. her grandmother was pretty strict and wouldn't let Cindy have any fun. One night Cindy was going out with her girlfriends and her Grandma told her, "Be back by ten, or don't come back at all. I lock the doors at exactly ten o'clock, no exception." "yes grandma" Cindy wasn't too happy about this but she didn't have any keys and she knew her Grandma ment business so she would be back by curfew. The time flew by, and before she knew it, it was 9: 45, she needed to get home. She booked it from the ravine where her friends were hanging out. Her house wasn't too far away, so her friends let her go on her own, and come on, it's 9:45, what could happen? As she was walking downing the street, there was this funny noise far behind her. It sounded like click-click-sliiide, click-click-sliiide. Cindy didn't have time to think about it, she was going to be late. CLick-click-sliiide, click-click-sliide. It sounded like it was getting closer, so she hurried up. Click-click-slide, click-click-slide. The sound sped up as she did. Cindy turned around to see what in the world was going on, but she couldn't see anyone behind her. But the sound kept on coming. Click-click-slide-click-slide. Running now, Cindy got sight of her house and was so relieved. She turned the front door handle, or tried to. It was locked. Cindy looked at her watch. 10:02. "please Grandma! Let me in, the click-click-slide is going to get me! please!" She histerically pulled at the handle. From inside the door she heard her Grandmother, "I told you, ten o'clock" It was no use, her grandmother couldn't be reasoned with. The basement! Cindy thought. I'll try the basement window. She rounded her house and thought she was just being silly, when she heard it again, scraping on the pavement, feet away from her. Click-click-slide, click-click-slide. She struggled with the lock, the window wouldn't open, She tried again, franticaly, she tried. Click-click-slide, CLICK-CLICK-SLIDE. They never found Cindy's body, or many of the other girls that the maniac had slaughtered. A daranged lunatic that had cut of his own legs parts of his arms during one of his rampages, having both his hands replaced by hooks, his legs by nothing, so all he could do was drag himself behind his victoms, metal hooks digging into the cement. Click-click-sliiide.

All: -has goosebumps-

Itachi: My go. One time a family was staying in an empty hotel. While the father is preparing dinner, the kid goes out into the hallway to play. A little while later, he comes back in and says, "tell that girl out there to quit staring at me." And the father is confused, because they are the only ones here in the hotel. He asks him, "what girl?" And the kid says, "That girl out there with red eyes and a knife with blood all over it." The next day the family all died. No girl was ever found.

Tobi: Well first, a grandmother once woke up in the middle of the night after a dream. she told the grandfather "villi." the uncle. "has gone up into the mountains with his friends." The grandfather then replied: "thats silly. go back to bed darling." The grandmother insisted that the grandfather called the house of the friend's house the uncle had been staying at. upon calling, the friends insisted that the boys were in their beds, asleep. upon checking, they werent there. The grandmother told them the mountain she had seen in her dream, and upon going there, they found the boys and the uncle huddled in a makeshift tent with a fire going. creepy, huh?

Kaiekae: Uh...No not really no.

Kisame: My turn! There were three kids and their parents. The parents went out one night and left the girl to watch the younger ones. So the eldest sat around watching TV and sent the others to bed when suddenly she heard a scratching noise at the door. It was the dog. She let him in and he ran to her room. She then went in her room. After a few minutes she got a bad feeling and put her hand over the side of the bed. The dog licked it. She went to sleep after a while and awoke to her parents sobbing. The two young children were dead. They walked down the steps and saw the dog dead at the bottom of the staircase. Written on the wall with its blood was the message "Humans can lick hands too."

Itachi: That's not creepy. That's just nasty.

Zetsu: My turn. I love this game. One night these five girls were having a sleepover when they heard chaos at the end of her street. They went down to find out what was happening. They learned that a woman was raped and the man was on the loose. So they quickly run home and bolt everything down. Everything settles down for a while then they started hearing weird noises coming from outside. They let their minds go wild so they got scared and hid inside a closet. The man was really outside and found a window that had a broken bolt. He crept in quietly. The girls were scared shitless. He walked into the room and opened the closet, the girls screamed and ran in separate directions. Four of the girls went downstairs and locked the cellar door, which was right above the bathroom. He caught the fifth girl and took her into the bathroom, raped her, and skinned her alive. Her friends heard her die that night but couldnt do anything about it. They listened to her scratching the door to get out. In the morning when he had fled, the remaining went into the bathroom. There engraved into the wall was her message: "how could you have let me die" they looked up to get the tears out of their eyes and saw her flesh dangling from the knife that skinned her. After this the killer found them and killed them in the same way their friend was. The man was never caught. The End.

Deidara: When I was really little my parents were having a birthday party for my little brother. Our Uncle Dave didn't show up and no one had heard from him and we were all upset and angry until we later found out he had been in a car accident and died. My parents didn't want to upset me so they didnt tell me about it right after it happened. The next morning my mom saw me looking out the window and she asked what i was looking at and i said "Mommy, I see uncle Dave and he isn't wearing his seatbelt."

Kaiekae: Whoa! An actual encounter!

Deidara: Yeah. Pretty sweet neh?

Kaiekae: HELL YES!! But it's MY turn. My sister Liz was sitting up late one night waiting for my other sister Kate to come in from her night out. Liz said that sometime at around 3 am Kate knocked on the door, which was odd, since Kate had keys. And Kate then asked 'can i come in?' Liz replied, 'of course, why wouldn't you be? it's your house, too.' Kate entered the house with an odd smile on her face. Liz said Kate was acting oddly, moving quite jerkily and had an aura of evil around her. Liz said it was around 3:10 am when Kate spoke these words; 'So, you like demons?' in a raspy voice that was not her own. Liz ran out of the house, once out of the house, Liz phoned Kate and asked where she was. Kate replied saying she was still out with her friends.

All: Wow...

Kaiekae: What next guys?

Kisame: Favorite jokes!

Kaiekae: Alrighty.

Deidara: What's the difference between snow men and snow women? Snowballs.

Tobi: What is christains favorite sport? Cross country.

A/N: Sorry religious people. I couldn't resist.

Sasori: Shut-up, Shit, and Manners were driving one day. Shit jumps out the window. Manners hops out to help him. Shut-up keeps driving. A police officer stops him and says "You were speeding. Boy what's your name?" and Shut-up says "Shut-up." The officer says "YOU DO NOT tell an officer to shut up! I'll ask you again. What's your name?" Shut-up says "Shut-up." The officer says "Boy where's your manners?" Shut-up replies "Half a mile down the road picking up Shit.

Zetsu: Five peanuts were walking down the street. One peanut was assaulted.

Itachi:Two men were talking when one said"My dog has no nose." The other asks "How does he smell?" The first replies "Blooming awful."

Kaiekae: Well three pigs went into a resturant. The first ordered tea to drink. The second ordered sprite. The third ordered "lots and lots of beer." The first ordered chicken to eat. The second ordered a salad. The third still ordered lots and lots of beer. The waitress asked "Why just lots and lots of beer?" and the third pig replies "Well Somebody's gotta go wee wee wee all the way home in this story."

All: -ROTFL-

A/N: Sorry about this one. It's like a filler. I was bored. But the "Old times" thing is cuz Kaiekae use to be in Akatsuki.


	10. Flashback With Akatsuki

Itachi: Hey, Do you remember when Kisame started sleepwalking?

Deidara: Yeah! That was sooooo funny!!

Tobi: Not for ME!!!!!

Kaiekae: or ME!!!!!!

FLASHBACK TIME!!!

_It was a quiet night in the akatsuki... Everyone was in PAIN and everyone was READING..._

_"Kai?"_

_"Yeah, Deidei?_

_"Uh...DON'T call me that..."_

_"...You Interrupted me when I was reading _The Hitch Hiker's Guide To The Galaxy _to tell me not to call you that!!? You are SO weird."_

_"Ha!" Deidara laughed "I'M weird! Take a look at Kisame and Zetsu!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"_

_Zetsu looked up from his copy of the manga _Fruits Basket _at popped Deidara a good one in the back of the head._

_"Dumbass."_

_"ITACHI!! HE is NOT a DUMBASS!!"_

_Kaiekae than grabbed Itachi's_(...Er...I'll tell you what it was in the A/N at the end of the chapter...)_and whacked him in the head._

(If you can't tell, Kaiekae used to go out with Deidara)

_"Ow..."_

_Kisame walks into the room with his eyes closed. He was asleep for the WHOLE DAY and he FINALLY gets up._

_"Good morning sunshine!" Kaiekae says in mock cheerfulness._

_"Ah, shove it down your throught." Kisame then fell over on the floor...With sword still on his back no less..._

_Itachi tried to get the sword out from under Kisame and failed horribly._

_Tobi tried to get it out from underneath him but he actually jerked it free!...buuuuuut...it ended up whacking him in the face due to the size and weight._

_Kaiekae made Kisame stand up and said "C'mon you big palooka. Get yer ass outta here."_

_"Tuesday's applesauce day..." Kisame mumbled falling over onto Kaiekae in a position she did NOT find comfortable _(You know what I mean ;) don'cha?)

_"FISHSTICK!!!! GET YER HAPPY ASS OFFA ME!!!!!"_

_"JEEZE KAI!!! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA SAY 'ASS'?"_

_"WELL YOU TRY HAVING A 250 POUND SHARK-DEMON ON TOP OF YOU AND SEE HOW YOU FEEL SASORI!!!!!!"_

_Just then Zetsu got a nosebleed._

_"Not THAT WAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!"_

End Flashback

Kisame: I don't remember that.

Kaiekae: No SHIT sherlock. You were ASLEEP.

Itachi: Yeah. Idiot. Whacks him in the head with a Dictionary

Kaiekae: lol

Zetsu: Hey!! Remember the "Mirror Incident"?

Tobi: HELL YES!!!!

Kaiekae: Oh no. That was funny as hell!

FLASHING BACK AGAIN!!!!!!!!

_It was freezing cold winter's day and Zetsu was outside wearing 2 pairs of socks, 5 sweaters, 6 pairs of pants, 3 pairs of leg warmers, 7 scarves, and a huge white parka._

_"WHOO!!" He exclaimed walking back in the house._

_"Why hello, walking marshmallow!!" Deidara said from under a huge winter blanket he and Kaiekae were sharing while drinking hot cocoa._

(Some prefer to call it hot chocolate. I call it hot cocoa. DEAL with it man.)

_Zetsu gave Deidara the dirty finger sign and Sasori said "Ooooooooooooooooo..."_

_"..." Kaiekae gave Zetsu The Death Stare, none too happy about him flipping her boyfriend off._

_Zetsu ignored her and threw those things you use to scape ice off of car windows to Itachi and Tobi...to do exactly that. Scrape ice off of the Akatsuki's car's windows._

(Yes I KNOW they have no CAR. You'll see why they DO in just a minute...Or longer. That all depends on how fast you read.)

_Itachi grumbled "awww, man."_

_"Okay. Let me get my warm clothes."_

_Tobi and Itachi go outside in -4576076571650837515678506785205685627501 weather and start to scrape ice off the car windows._

(No it is NOT THAT COLD. It's an exaggeration.)

_After Tobi was almost finished he heard_

_"To-i Hel-!"_

_"Itachi! I know you just stuffed your mouth full of snow so you can spir it out on me when I try to go and look!!"_

_"I'm no- ki-ing To-i ge- the othrs hel-!!!"_

_Tobi looked on Itachi's side of the car and he saw itachi bent over with his lips stuck fast to the car window. Tobi ran into the house that the akatsuki stayed in._

_"Guys, you need to come out here NOW!!!!"_

_Kisame stopped arguing with Zetsu on who was cooler and Deidara and Kaiekae stopped their inane saying of:_

_"Shmoopy."_

_"I'm not shmoopy, YOU'RE shmoopy!"_

_"No you're shmoopy!"_

_"Nooo, you're shmoopy Deidei!!"_

_...You know...THAT thing..._

(By the way I got that from an episode of Seinfeld.)

_"Oh, what did the fool do this time?" Kisame asked._

_The Akatsuki members all went out side, looking like giant walking talking fruit from the huge multicolored parkas._

_...Well...Not Kaiekae and Deidara. They were still huddled together but using a very very very VERY thick shawl._

_"Oh...My...GOD..." Zetsu said_

_"Are you alright Itachi?"_

_"Kai. Ge- n-e off."_

_"Tobi get boiling water so we can melt the ice off of his lips."_

_"Okay." Tobi went inside and got the water._

_He handed the water to Deidara but when he poured the water over Itachi's lips it splashed freezing cold water in his face and only got his lips stuck worse._

_"Itachi what happened?" Kaiekae asked._

_"You can't tell?" Deidara laughed "This little fool thought he was so good looking he kissed himself in the mirror! Is your tongue stuck too?"_

_"Qui- playin-!! Ge- n-e off!!!!"_

_"Good thing the guy didn't try to get TOO passionate with himself!!"_

_Kaiekae wrapped her arms around itachi's waist and jerked hard. Everyone heard a blood-curdling scream and Itachi was free._

End Flashback.

Deidara: Ah...good times. Good times.

Kaiekae: Yeah...

Tobi: Remember the donut??

Zetsu: Oh yeah!

SHORT FLASHBACK

_"C'mon let's go."_

_The Akatsuki all piled into the car. Zetsu gunned the ignition and they were off._

_"Okay. We're gonna-"_

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"Tobi! We hardly started the trip!!"_

_"ARE WE THEEEEEEEEEEERE YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET??????"_

_"THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE STAYING BACK AT THE HOUSE!!!!!!!"_

_"NUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"_

_So Zetsu drove Tobi back to the house and they were off again._

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"No, Sasori."_

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"No, Itachi."_

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"NO, DEIDARA."_

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"NO KAIEKAE!!!!!!!"_

_Zetsu was near boiling point. Luckily the freezing wether got him cooled off._

_"Okay. Me and Deidara will just make out then." Kaiekae smirked._

_"Mm. You do that then."_

_So they were driving for a little longer. Smooch. Smooch. That sound was really getting annoying._

_Mm. Kiss. Giggle. Kiss. Shmoopy. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Listening to KISS. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._

(If you don't get that, they are very, erhm, shall I say LOUD when they kiss, and that is what you would hear...And the "Listening to KISS" thing meant the band KISS because I typed "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." and so on. They're not really. It's a joke on what I typed.)

_"Must. Not. Kill. The. Idiots. Making. Out." Itachi started to say over and over. Then Zetsu got tired of it._

_"DAMMIT!! ITACHI!! YOU'RE GOING BACK TOO!!!"_

_So Zetsu went to drive Itachi back to the house and didn't notice ice on the road on the hill he had to go up right before the house._

_"I WUV YEW."_

_"I WUV YEW MOR."_

_"STFU!!!" (Shut The Eff Up)_

_He kept driving and when he got to the ice he did a HUGE 360 and when they got to the house Tobi ran out._

_"WOW GUYS!! YOU ALL LOOKED JUST LIKE A BIG DONUT COMING UP THE HILL!!!!"_

(Based on a true story...)

End Flashback

Deidara: Goood times. Goood times.

A/N: Okay well, remember when it said: _Kaiekae than grabbed Itachi's_(...Er...I'll tell you what it was in the A/N at the end of the chapter...)_and whacked him in the head?_ Well now I'm gonna tell you. It was a (Dramatic pause and music) Playboy Magazine!!!! DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!! lol. anyway. Lots of book cameo's. Uhm...Lesse here...Uh...A lot of kissing. A lot of Shmoopy.

Blah. I'm so bored...Uh... First person to comment on this chapter gets to be IN the next chapter. You have to send me your info though.You know like this:

Name:

Birthday:

Age:

Rank:

(Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight: (Is Not Nessecery)

Clan: (NOT REQUIRED!!!)

You do NOT need to be in a clan. If you are in a clan, please tell us whether you are main or branch.

Appearance: (Not Nessecary)

Please do not do the following:

Name: ChickenPooWackaLacka

Burthday: 69487348 B.C.

Age: 57895487657

Rank: Senin

Hair Color: Rainbow

Eye colpr: Rainbow

Hite: 9'9

Weight: 40 lbs

Bio: She/he/it is god

weapoin: Every WeapoN

Clan: Every Clan. Main Branch

Please OH PLEASE LET ME BE IN THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

Damn this is a long Author's Note...Well...Send them in! Many will enter one will win! (lol. Announcer guy.)


	11. Prank Calls and Chests

Tobi: Oh I wish I was an Oscar Meyer weeeeeeeeeeeeineeeeeeer! Because everyone would be in love with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

Kabuto: Correction. Someone would EAT you.

Kaiekae: KABUTO!! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?! BETTER YET, WHO _INVITED YOU?!_

Kabuto: Well, considering two facts, I am able to come because Lord Orochimaru is an ex-member of Akatsuki and I have to come with him, not to mention I used to work for Sasori. Right?

Sasori: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Kaiekae: Well, where's Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: -from outside- OPEN THE FUCKING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiekae: Open it your self!

Orochimaru: It's rude to just barge into people's houses but...-opens the door and walks in-

(So when Orochimaru walks into Kaiekae's house a bunch of sound ninjas come in hooping and hollering. Zaku, Dosu, Kin, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Kidoumaru, Kimimaro, and the Jirobu...)

Tayuya: WHOO! A bunch of shitty rats. Oh yeah, this'll be fun.

Jirobu: Tayuya!!

Sakon: Wuss.

Ukon: Wuss.

Sakon: Stop copying me.

Ukon: Stop copying me.

Sakon: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood.

Ukon: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood.

Sakon: DAMMIT!

Ukon: DAMMIT!

Orochimaru: This is entertaining!

Akatsuki: Indeed.

Sakon: SHUT UP.

Ukon: SHUT UP.

Sakon: Are you trying to be cute?

Ukon: Maybe...

Sakon: Oh yeeeaaahhh. Ladies LOVE HEADS. Idiot.

Ukon: Hey.

(Suddenly Ukon begins to grow a body of his OWN and detaches himself from Sakon's body. He is now an actual guy. And yeah, he has clothes on.)

Kaiekae: Ehw moy gawd.

(A/N: Ehw moy gawd means oh my god.)

Ukon: Hm? Hola mamacita. Que pasa?

(A/N: He said "Hello, little mamma. What's happening?")

Kaiekae: Uh, I don't really speak spanish but if you don't stop trying to hit on me I'll taco your burrito all the way back to fajita.

Ukon: Meep...

Kaiekae: Seriously. GO AWAY!!!

Ukon: YES MA'AM!!

(Ukon then goes back to Sakon and fuses back with him. Suddenly there is a knock at the door...)

Kaiekae: Can this end YET???

(Kaiekae opens the door and sees a girl with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, who appeared to be the age of 14 standing there.)

Kaiekae: OH MY GOD!! Yuki! What are you doing here?

Yuki: WHOO! PARTAY!!!

Kaiekae: YEAH!!! Hey, everybody!! This is my good buddy Yuki!!!

Akatsuki and Sound Nins: Hey Yuki.

Yuki: OH MY GOD!! ITACHI!!! -glomps Itachi-

Itachi: What the hell?

Yuki: Do you remember me??? HMMM???

Itachi: -thinks for a while- Uh oh...You're that insane fangirl.

Yuki: I'm not as much of a fangirl of you as I am my Zexy-kun!

Kaiekae: Ooh! Speaking of which, do you wanna play Kingdom Hearts IV Organization XIII Chronicals??

(A/N: No that's not a REAL game. I wish it WAS. But sadly it's not. And the reason why it's called Kingdom Hearts 4 is because the 3rd one is gonna be called Keyblade War. And you'd know that if you unlocked the secret ending on kingdom Hearts II)

Yuki: OH MY GOD YEAH!!!

(So they drag out the PS2, and play this game for an hour and a half shouting things such as "Larxene! You penguin!!" and "Shut the fuck up with saying 'Dance water dance!' Demyx!!")

Tobi: It's not as good as the Wii.

Kisame: you have the Wii???

Tobi: Yeah.

Kisame: Can you get it???

Tobi: Sure.

(Tobi runs back to his house and gets his Nintendo Wii system and says...)

Tobi: Tah-Dah!!!

Random Dude (from outside): Ooh!! I can't wait to play with your Wii!!

Everybody Except Jirobu: -laughs-

(4 hours later Tobi and Kisame are done playing Rayman Raving Rabbibs and Jirobu FINALLY ANNOUNCES...)

Jirobu: Oh! Ha ha! You guys were making a penis joke! Tee hee! Very mature. NOT.

Kaiekae: Nighty night! -whacks Jirobu over the head with a 2x4-

(A few minutes after this little scene, Orochimaru says...)

Orochimaru: Do'h...Wanna do prank calls??

Everybody: -agrees-

Kaiekae: I got one! -Pulls out her cell and dials Gaara's number-

(At the house of the sand siblings...)

Gaara: Mmf-eh-loh?

Kaiekae: Hi! Is there anyone who knows a Mr. Buttz? First name Seymour?

Gaara: I'll check...sonofa...Does anyone know Seymour Buttz?

Temari: GAARA!!!

Kankuro: I do!!!

Gaara: Huh? DO'H!! PRANK!!!

Kankuro: HAHAHAHAHA!!! Who was it from?

Gaara: Restricted...

Kankuro: Oooooh...You just got played...

(At Kaiekae's house...)

Kaiekae: You can't beat the classics!

Orochimaru: My turn! -dials Tsunade's number-

(At Tsunade's office...)

Tsunade: Hello?

Orochimaru: Uh, yeah, is Ophielia there?

Tsunade: Ophielia who?

Orochimaru: Ophielia Hieny!

Tsunade: I'll feel my hieny???

(The next day at school...Kisame is asleep in history class again...)

Kaiekae: Kisa?

Kisame: -SHNOOOOOOR-

Kaiekae: Kisame?

Kisame: -NUUUUUURRRGH-

Kaiekae: Fishstick? Wake up. If you do I'll let you see my...er...chest.

Kisame: -wakes straight up with a happy grin on his face-

Kaiekae: Keep dreaming buddy. I haven't even showed Deidara my chest yet.

Kisame: Damn...

Deidara: Why not?

Kaiekae: Because.

Deidara: Because why?

Kaiekae: How old ARE you?

Deidara: Your age. Why?

Kaiekae: Nevermind dude...

Deidara: Okay.

A/N: LOLZ!!! Sorry for you not having much of a part Yuki! I didn't really have to many ideas...Blah...This one was really dumb...Okay...Just to clarify this, I. DO. NOT. REPEAT. DO. NOT. LIKE. KISAME. THAT. WAS. PART. OF. THE. JOKE. GET. A. LIFE.


	12. When's It Due?

A/N: It's back everybody!! Ninjas and Students and Randomness Oh My is back and better than ever!! but now I've grown a brain and now I realize that I should respond to your comments in the fic itself. I only got one from the last chapter, but now that you can have yourquestions answered, I will answer every single one of them.

To xXZexy LuverXx: LOL I hope you liked your role, small as it was!

(Gaara has gone to the video store and steps up to the counter with a stack of videos.)

Clerk: Hi. Did you find everything you wanted?

Gaara: -Hands over membership card- Yes, thanks. -Pause- When is this one due back?

Clerk: The day after tomorrow.

Gaara: Yeah, when's it due back?

Clerk: The day after tomorrow.

Gaara: Yes. The Day After Tomorrow.

Clerk: Right.

Gaara: Right. When's it due back?

Clerk: The day after tomorrow.

Gaara: I mean the movie. The Day After Tomorrow. When is it due?

Clerk: Oh! I get it. That's funny. You thought I meant--right, OK. It's due the day after tomorrow.

Gaara: The Day After Tomorrow is due the day after tomorrow?

Clerk: Exactly.

Gaara: And Before Sunset?

Clerk: Anytime before 10.

Gaara: Is it the same as The Day After Tomorrow?

Clerk: We close the same time every day. Ten o'clock.

Gaara: But what day is the video due?

Clerk: The Day After Tomorrow?

Gaara: Why are you asking me?

Clerk: The Day After Tomorrow is due the day after tomorrow.

Gaara: I know, but what about Before Sunset?

Clerk: Anytime before closing.

Gaara: But what day?

Clerk: The day after tomorrow.

Gaara: Before Sunset?

Clerk: You can bring it then if you want to, but we're open till 10.

Gaara: The movie! Before Sunset. When is Before Sunset due?

Clerk: Oh! We did it again, didn't we? Sorry. Before Sunset is due the day after tomorrow.

Gaara: Thank you. -Pause- Is that the same for the others?

Clerk: You're not renting The Others.

Gaara: Why not?

Clerk: I don't know. You can if you want to.

Gaara: Well, I would like to rent the others, please.

Clerk: I'll check the computer.

Gaara: For what?

Clerk: The Others.

Gaara: What's in front of you?

Clerk: -Looks through stack- Well, we have The Day After Tomorrow and Before Sunset. Then Seven, After Hours, 48 Hours, Ten, and Before Sunrise. Hey, that's funny, "before sunrise"...We could have gotten confused about that too, huh?

Gaara: Yeah. Could you ring them up, please?

Clerk: So you don't want The Others?

Gaara: I want all of them.

Clerk: But not The Others?

Gaara: I want everything sitting right there in front of you.

Clerk: OK, I'll ring them up. -Pause- I'm sorry, but your account limits you to six rentals.

Gaara: Oh, OK, I won't rent Ten.

Clerk: Excuse me?

Gaara: Get rid of Ten.

Clerk: You have seven here.

Gaara: I still want to rent Seven.

Clerk: You're not allowed to.

Gaara: Why can't I rent Seven?

Clerk: Because it's over the limit.

Gaara: Right, but I want Seven. Get rid of Ten.

Clerk: -Pause- That would leave negative three.

Gaara: Excuse me?

Clerk: You know what? We'll just let it slide this time.

Gaara: Thank you. -Pause- Is that one due back the day after tomorrow, too?

Clerk: Yes, you have 48 hours.

Gaara: But is it due with the others?

Clerk: You don't have The Others.

Gaara: What did you just ring up?

Clerk: You want me to read these to you again?

Gaara: No, just tell me when they're due.

Clerk: The day after tomorrow.

Gaara: But what about the others?

Clerk: You don't have The Others.

Gaara: Is 48 Hours due the day after tomorrow?

Clerk: Yes, by 10 o'clock.

Gaara: Is Ten due the day after tomorrow?

Clerk: Yes, by 10 o'clock.

Gaara: What about After Hours?

Clerk: There's a late fee.

Gaara: For what?

Clerk: If you return after hours.

Gaara: The day after tomorrow?

Clerk: All of them.

Gaara: So it's due the day after tomorrow?

Clerk: By 10.

Gaara: What about Seven?

Clerk: You can bring it then if you want to, but we're open till 10.

Gaara: The movie! The movie! When is the movie Seven due?

Clerk: -Holds up each video one at a time- Seven is due at 10 the day after tomorrow. The Day After Tomorrow is due at 10 the day after tomorrow. Before Sunset is due at 10 the day after tomorrow. 48 Hours is due at 10 the day after tomorrow. After Hours is due at 10 the day after tomorrow. And Ten is due at 10 the day after tomorrow

Gaara: Thank you! -Noticing the last video after a long pause- But what about Before Sunrise?

Clerk: We're not open before sunrise.

Gaara: -Gives up and walks out with the movies-

A/N: Sorry about that. I watched Abbott and Costello's Who's On First last night and I thought it was funny so I came up with something similar. Be sure to review now that I have this nifty answering thingy!


	13. Attention!

Well, thanks to a certain someone named Sasukefanx12 I have quit for a while. Kudos to you Sasukefanx12! You didn't realize how badly you hurt my feelings just because I was trying to set an example for other people. I didn't edit that chapter, and left all of the evidence up, so if you are to be convicted of crime, then I will go down too.

For those who want to know EXACTLY what made me quit, it's this letter I received from Sasukefanx12 (I used copypasta):

Hey, I figured I'd send this 2 u in a masg since its not actually a  
reveiw,  
its more of a counter complaint.  
1. If u got a problem with my oppinions, thats too god damn bad, deal  
wit it,  
talk to me privatly, like i'm doin 2 u, i got my oppinion u got urs  
2. Do you have any friggen idea wut no pun intended means? because yes,  
im  
very well aware that was a pun, but at the time wen i was typing it, i  
didn't  
realize it was a pun, i just said holy shinigami cause i was sick of  
sayin  
holy god all the time, so i figured i'd mix it up a bit, i went back  
and  
reread my reveiw b4 i submitted it and found i made a pun, so i put "no  
pun  
intended" there, so there for, my pun wasn't intended. think of all  
your  
possibillitys b4 making accusations.  
3.This goes back to #1, I thought the story was strange, if u cant  
handle  
that, thats too friggen bad 4 u, i dont give a rats ass. I thought it  
was  
strange so i said it.  
4.The whole shirt thing, quite honestly, I think Ryuk is wearing more  
of a  
robe/cloak than a shirt, I could b wrong, but 2 me thats wut it looked  
like,  
just like Rem, it dosn't rly look like clothes, just how shinigami  
naturally  
look.  
5.This rly got my goat. I DONT GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK STRANGE  
MEANS! IF  
YOU WANNA TAKE IT AS A GOD DAMN INSULT THATS FINE AND DANDY WITH ME!  
BUT I  
SPACIFICLY SAID NOT BAD, SO IF YOU WANNA GO MAKE UP YOUR OWN DICTIONARY  
AND  
SAy STRANGE IS BAD, FINE WITH ME, BUT IN THE ENGLISH DICTIONARY,  
STRANGE IS  
STRANGE, ITS NOT GOOD OR BAD! I'M NOT GUNNA ALTER MY WAY OF SPEECH JUST  
TO  
MAKE AN ASSMONKEY LIKE YOU HAPPY!  
6. Next, Nobody else had a problem wit the way i type, so dont say "if  
u type  
liek dis, nobody will know what you're trying to say because we set our  
standards pretty high on a site for READING" Because in actuallity, its  
just  
you who dosn't know wut I'm sayin, so just say "I cant understand you"  
not  
"Nobody knows what your saying" because the 2nd one's not true. Also,  
get ur  
head outta the 18th century, notthat many ppl speak formaly anymore,  
especally  
on the internet, so suck it up and plaz come back 2 the 21st century.  
Like i  
said b4, nobody has 2 alter their way of speech 4 u, majority rules,  
and the  
majority of ppl on the internet, type somewhat like i do.Ok, Now that i'm done touching apon that, I'm just goin to say this;  
You r a  
gay retarded jerk who is extreemly selfcenterd, you expect others 2  
chane 4 u,  
that wont happen, in short, your an assmonkey. If you want 2 report me  
or do  
w/e for an offencive letter, voicing my oppinion, ect. and get my  
account  
banned, thats fine and dandy with me, i rly dont give a shit. youre a  
good  
writer,BUT that dosn't mean u get to act like jerk (Yes, i know i'm  
bein a  
jerk 2, and I rly dont care, because i have no good or bad rep sayin  
that i  
shouldn't b, or anything holding me back, wen some1 reveiws ur story,  
its  
thier oppinion, if you dont like their oppinion, close off reveiws from  
ur  
storys or just dont read em) 


End file.
